


“yun na yon eh”

by seshalia



Series: DRABBLE CHALLENGE [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), exopink
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pre Relationship, Sexual tension but not really, kind of steamy but not really
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshalia/pseuds/seshalia
Summary: https://twitter.com/ohslisa/status/1348356171174801408?s=21
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Oh Sehun
Series: DRABBLE CHALLENGE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102160
Kudos: 7





	“yun na yon eh”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riwen (ohslisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=riwen+%28ohslisa%29).



> no beta

“Wait hold on a sec— no, hold on a second,” Sehun shifts and Lisa feels the mattress dip near her, causing her to tilt her head and face her best friend. “You’re telling me you never came when you lost your virginity? As in nothing? At all? Wala?”

Glaring at him, pushes a pointed finger on his forehead. “Oo ng, paulit-ulit? Ha? Sirang plaka ka ba? O sira lang? sa utak?” She says, giving him one last flick.

“I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that—“ He cuts himself off, looking deep in thought as she waits for his full answer. “Why? Bakit wala?”

“Kasi wala.” She answers quickly. “Yun na ‘yon eh. Wala na ‘kong magagawa.” Shrugging as she finishes, she feels his gaze burn holes into her.

“And you haven’t slept with anyone else since?” He asks, his voice soft it tugs on the strings of her heart.

“And I haven’t slept with anyone else since.” She says with finality before looking at him again with a slight glare. “Bakit mo ba tinatanong?”

“Because,” he gives her a grin she knows he only reserves for one of his girls. A grin that usually ends with him on top of a body or a new number in his pocket. A grin she’d seen one too many times to know if it was serious or not and right now, she can’t tell the difference. “I’m interested.”

“Sa alin?”

“Sa’yo.”

There’s a short silence as they look at each other, with her trying to figure out the puzzle that is him. Lisa begins to wonder if he’s doing this on purpose, being flirtatious to get a rise out of her or for a laugh. And at first it sounds like it’s nothing, but it’s not. She genuinely doesn’t know if this is a joke or his twisted attempt at admitting he feels something for her. This is the only time she feels as if she doesn’t know Sehun well enough, now that she can’t dissect his mind like she always does.

Sehun knows she’s smart enough to read between the lines and find which pieces fit.

“Wag kang ganyan. Baka mahulog ako sa’yo.” She whispers.

Sehun chuckles.

She resists the urge to slam her pillow against his stupidly gorgeous face.

“Don’t lie, you probably already have.” He laughs, swatter her hands away when she tries to hit him.

“Ulol.” She replies, landing a hit on his shoulder and instead of wincing, he laughs harder. “Asa.”

“Asa? Like what you did before you had sex with your ex—“ 

“Aba bastos ka!”

She grabs the first thing she find and since they’re on her bed, it’s her pillow she snatches. She hits him in every open spot. His head is covered so they mostly land on his leg, his arms, and a solid strike on the torso where his shirt sticks to her pillowcase that it flips, giving her a view of his abs that he constantly boasts on his Instagram stories.

He takes this chance to grab her other pillow, hitting her wherever he can and never taking it easy. That’s what they liked about each other. Lisa hated being treated differently for looking like she couldn’t handle things, and Sehun hated having to unnecessarily treat anyone delicately. The weightlifting she’d been doing lately managed to put him down after a good hit on the face and it flips a switch in him, forcing him to let go of the pillow in his hand.

In a blink of an eye, her hands are pinned above and between her head, and his eyes stare down with his body hovering over hers and their faces barely a few inches apart.

“I’m just saying,”His gaze moves to her lips for a split second and her heart stutters. “If you want to know what you’re mising out on, I don’t mind showing you.”

She throws him a lazy smile, playfully dangerous and he knows this because he bites the inside of his cheeks to stop him from doing anything stupid.

“Yabang mo.”

“I’m glad to say I can put my money where my mouth is.”

Her head mockingly tilts to the side, a sight of feigned questioning on her face. “Sure ka na diyan?”

He smiles at her. This one, she knows is for real. Because it’s his smile for her. A little lopsided with a glint in his eyes that screams mischief and warning signs to not do it. To not be stupid. To not fall.

“Only one way to find out.”

It doesn’t take much for her to flip him over and kiss him hard enough he’ll feel it linger for the rest of his life.


End file.
